This invention relates to wall constructions for swimming pools and more particularly to a pool wall wherein the recirculating system and other components are fabricated from standardized sheet metal components, and wherein the capacity of the recirculating system as well as the water level to deck distance can be selectively established during fabrication without dimensional variation of two main components.